


Christmas gift.

by BurbBoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gangbang, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Master/Slave, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sweet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbBoi/pseuds/BurbBoi
Summary: Your colleagues deserved a special gift after a year of hard, stressful work. You decided to do something about it.
Relationships: Demoman (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Engineer (Team Fortress 2)/You, Heavy (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Medic (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Pyro (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, RED Team (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Scout (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Sniper (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Soldier (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Spy (Team Fortress 2)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Christmas gift.

**Author's Note:**

> My little gift for Christmas 2019. UwU 
> 
> Warning: Recommended for older readers, you have been warned.

After Christmas Eve, all the mercenaries came together in a room that was to serve as a living room in the base. In the corner of the room there was a Christmas tree decorated with everything that could be hung on it and what Pyro found in the corners of the basement. There was a fire in the fireplace, throwing a weak orange light on the gathered people. From time to time, Heavy would throw new wood into the fireplace so that the flame would not go out. Spy, Sniper and Scout were sitting on a patched, faded red sofa. Sniper was teasing Scout over and over again, and he was loudly insulted by Spy, who was silencing his two companions. Pyro was sitting by the fireplace and quietly sighing, h staring at the fire . He take a sneaky glance at the presents standing under the Christmas tree. Engineer played cards with Soldier at an old wooden table just behind the couch. Engi apparently won, as his smile showed, while the veteran would only throw short curses. Scotsman standing next to them prepared more and more new drinks, which he regularly supplied to all gathered people. Every now and then, everyone could hear him say a little joke about the Soldier, who was only grumbling, while the mechanic laughed in his characteristic way. The Medic stood next to his big comrade and stared at the group just before him. Slowly sipping his beer with some spices, he began to realize that something was wrong. Is it about the atmosphere? The decoration of the living room, colorful lights, the smell of a Christmas tree, gingerbread and slow music from the gramophone made the atmosphere too holiday-like. All his friends sat together and celebrated. All of them? Wait, where is... 

-Do you know vhere (y/n) is? 

All the guys were silent and looked at each other. Eventually, Scout spoke up. 

-She said she was gonna go get somethin' and we shouldn't wait for her with openin' presents, so... 

The youngest mercenary took one jump to cover the distance between the couch and the Christmas tree. 

\- ...we can start without her. 

-Nyet. We have to wait for the little girl. She also has the right to celebrate with us. 

Heavy put his big hand on the boy's shoulder. 

-Oh, come on! She said we can start without her. Besides, I'm dying to wonder what's in that big package. 

Spy frowned his eyebrows. 

-What are 'ou talking about? 

Scout didn't pay much attention to him. He push a big, red present tied with a brown ribbon from behind the tree. 

-Ay, what do ya got there, lad? 

The voice of Demo interested two players who also looked at the unexpected package with interest. 

-I'll bet it's from Mann co. Finally, my ordered weapons have arrived. 

-Oi! How do ya know it's for ya? 

Sniper also got off the couch, which made Spy more comfortable to lie down. 

-Look at the label, maggot! 

Soldier yelled getting up from the table. He had enough of this game. 

-Jesus, if you insist. 

Scout said with a note of boredom in his voice. Slowly he came up to a sticking out card.

-It's for... 

There was a surprise on his face. 

-...everyone?

Medic and Heavy approached the boy. In fact, it was written on the card that the gift was for all of them for their hard work and hope that they would use it well. 

-Hmmm... Weird, but if we don't open it, we won't know vhat's inside. 

Medic said reading the inscription again to be sure. 

-So?! 

Scout practically jumped to the ceiling with excitement. 

-Ja,ja... 

Doctor was slowly starting to get annoyed by the boy's eagerness. 

-...you can take vhat's inside first, but... 

Here he stopped the boy's hand ready to tear the package. 

-...Heavy will open it. 

Russian murmured at the sign of agreement and slowly began to open the gift. Medic was still wondering why someone cut holes in the package at the sides. As soon as the lid was raised his doubts were dispelled. 

-Mein Gott! 

-Boze Moy! 

-Oh. My. God! 

The rest of the mercenaries immediately ran off to see what caused such a big surprise. 

-Holy Josef! 

-Ah she's a beauty. 

-Mon dieu! 

-My, my what do we have here? 

-Ay, lassie!

-Huuuuuuuda!

Inside, wrapped in a silk red ribbon and coloured lamps sat (y/n). Naked. A big flush was visible on her face. 

-H-hey, guys! Merry Christmas... Ah! 

Before you could finish your sentence, a couple of strong hands pulled you up and suddenly you were on your old couch. At once, you could feel fingers moving on your body from every possible side. Some of them naked, but they were also rubber and in leather gloves. Someone's lips touched yours and you felt the taste of beer in your mouth. Someone else started to gently touch your nipples and made you moan quietly. Two warm fingers finally found their way to your lower lips and gently slipped into your needy pussy. 

-Ah!

-Mmm... nice and wet. 

The Australian accent made you bend your back into a bow. Your vision wasn't clear from the attention, but you noticed that it suddenly became dark. 

-Darlin', let us take care of ya. 

Two strong hands grabbed yours and started to tie them behind your back. 

-Oui. We'll make sure 'ou get a present for zhis very white Christmas, too. 

The scent of Spy's cologne immediately filled your nostrils. 

-I'll be the first one! 

Scout, who was standing on the side, yelled pulling down his pants in a hurry.

-Why?! 

Sniper grunted while dragging you closer to him. 

-Doctor's order.

Scout said licked his lips and slowly got closer to you. Shooter looked at the Medic with disbelief, but he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to taking off his trousers. Assassin looked at the boy from under his head and hesitantly moved to the side to wait for his turn. Scout didn't seem to notice that. He looked at you with a lustful gaze. 

-Oh, babe, I'm about to make you see the stars. 

Sniper who wanted to make a nasty comment was hit by Spy's elbow under the ribs. The boy started kissing your neck passionately. Despite his little skill so far, he was doing well. 

-Mmm... 

One of his hands found a way to your breast that he squeezed tight. 

-Ah! 

-Scout, be careful what you do with our little one! 

Engi said, gasping. Just like him, most of the men in the room freed themselves from their pants and boxers. Most of them were busy enjoying themselves temporarily. Scout didn't waste any time slipping his member into you. 

-Aaaa... Scout! 

-Yeah, scream my name! Tell them all who brought you to this state! 

His thrust was quick and he didn't quite know where to please you. But it was compensated by his fingers on your clit and his mouth sucked tightly into your one breast. You'll definitely have a bruise here in the morning. You weren't one of the noisy women, but with every thrust a little moan came out of you. 

-Damm, she's cute ain't she? 

-Yeah. 

-Ja! 

-Oui. 

Scout, meanwhile loudly finished in you. With a little whimper you felt a small amount of cum fill you. 

-Come here. 

Boy, knowing that you didn't come, began to press harder on your little button. After a while, his name involuntarily snapped out of your mouth. The first orgasm slowly pierced through your body. Scout nestled his head in your chest. 

-Mmmm...You are so soft. 

He said rubbing into you breast. 

-Scout! Get ya ass up and let a real man take care of her. 

With unwillingness, the boy got up and Sniper came in to replace him. 

-Don't worry, Roo. Maybe Oi'm not delicate as this virgin before me... 

He purred gently flipping you on your stomach.

-...but Oi can promise ya... 

He lift your ass and aim at your hole that demanded to be filled. 

-...that Oi won't stop fucking ya until ya came over my cock.

One strong push and he enter you. He stops and gives out a grunt of satisfaction from his throat. Then he leaned over and grabbed your back with his teeth. 

-Aaaaaah!

-Shout for me, beautiful. 

Sniper knew how to find that special place in you to bring out the sounds that interested him. 

-Mmm... Yeah. Scream sheila, scream. Ya like that? Ya like bein' fucked in front of everybody? Ya love being filled to the brim with semen, don't ya? Haaa... Oi bet your little whore pussy ain't nobody better fuck than me, hmm? 

(y/n) could only answer by saping, moaning and saying his name over and over again. You couldn't swallow the saliva you produced. You felt a small, sticky puddle near your face. You didn't know when the second orgasm had cruelly pierced you. Sniper made a grumble, and after one strong push, he came inside. You felt his testicles pulsating and the liquid slowly filling up your inside. You squirmed quietly when Sniper took out his member and some white substance came out. You felt exhausted but there were seven more men left to satisfy you. Sniper gently lifted you up and hugged you, He took your blindfold off. 

-Oi hope Oi wasn't too rough? 

-No... you... were... amazing. 

You said snuggling up his chest. You saw Spy slowly approaching you from the corner of your eye. 

-Ma beauté. 

Assassin growled at him. 

-Fuck off, Spook. (y/n) is tired for now. 

Spy laughed and gently took you from another man. He sat you on his knees. 

-I know zhat perfectly well, but... 

-Ah!

You moaned when his two fingers started playing with your tired cunt. 

-... zhe night is still young. Our lady deserves special treatment. 

He pulled himself a cigarette. 

-Aaaaaaahh!

You unwittingly flew forward falling on his covered chest when he started scissoring fingers inside you. 

-Hush, little one. 

He said kissing you. Spy put his tongue deep in your mouth to drown out the moans coming from your larynx. 

-Mmmmm!

When you parted the soft line of saliva connected you. 

-I'm a gentleman, after all.

Spy bit his lip looking at your little figurine curling with pleasure. Medic came up and stood by looking at your face. Your eyes looked nowhere and your tongue was sticking out of your open mouth. 

-Cute isn't she?

-Ja.

Your third orgasm made you see dark for a moment. Spy kissed you again so you would come back to him. He smiled and gently suggested that he want you to be on your knees in front of him. Obediently, you slipped off and began to tenderly lick and kiss his still covered cock.

-'ou can't wait, Ma chérie?

Your quiet moan only made him sure. 

-'ere 'ou are. 

He opened his fly to show you the long-awaited reward. 

-Suck it nice and dry. 

He didn't have to tell you that twice. Slowly, by wetting the next parts, you managed to fit him all in your throat. Spy let out a groan, then grabbed your hair and began to slowly trust into your mouth. If you didn't have your hands tied you could massage his testicles. Spy didn't last long, and after a few deep sighs and a few jerks he came. 

-Swallow. 

Being obedient and wanting to show it to him you started to drink the white liquid. However, a little leaked out of the corner of your mouth, so Spy collected it with one finger. You licked it and start tenderly kiss his already soft dick.

-Good girl.

-Why can't I have a second round with her? 

You turned your head. Scout crossed his arms over his chest. He looked like a grumpy teenager. With erection. 

-'cause ya idiot, six men have to please her and if ya still don't feel unsatisfied then go fuck yourself. 

Sniper said looking at the boy with contempt. Spy came over and lay down next to him.

-I still think it's unfair. 

Scout grunted. He went and fell into the chair next to the Engineer. At the same time, two strong hands grabbed your waist. Medic sat you on his knees. 

-Call me Master, slut. 

Before you could say anything, a strong slap on your left buttock silenced you. 

-Yes Ma-master.

-Zhat's better. 

The good doctor forcefully cupped you by the face and sat down comfortably. 

-Now you'll make your Lord feel better after a whole stressful week. 

He grabbed you by the nipple with his two fingers and pinched it tightly. 

-Ah!

-Ich can see you're lacking in discipline. 

With one move, he entered you and started thrusting violently. 

-Fortunately, we can fix it. 

His hand clenched on your throat. 

-You can't come without mein permission, understood. 

-Yes.

You corrected yourself before he reminded you. 

-Yes Master.

Medic smiled and, holding one hand on your hip, with equal rhythm and speed, he continued thrusting. You could feel his testicles hitting your rear. Mixed semen started to flow out of you too. Doctor smiled in his dark way. 

-Aww, don't worry. Ich gonna fill zhis tight pussy with my own cum und you won't feel empty. 

Your orgasm is slowly building up. He knocked you on your back and then, at a speed that the rest of the watchers took in with great enthusiasm, he started to fuck you. 

-Du kannst kommen, Hure.

So far, you have felt the strongest orgasm you ever had. You couldn't even move. Medic also finished, and by letting go of your throat he fell on you. Before you came back to earth, you felt his lips moving slowly around your neck and looking for your sweet spot. As he slipped out of you, he gently started massaging your scored lower lips. You squealed quietly. 

-Shhh, mein beautiful. If you can't accept anyone today, we'll understand. 

-No... no. 

(y/n) said clearly. 

-I feel tired, but I'll be fine. 

German looked at you with affection. 

-As you wish, but rest a little bit. Herr Sniper will bring you water. 

He kissed you on the forehead and gave the mercenary a warning look. He immediately stand up and ran towards the kitchen. Demoman was next in line. The Scotsman slowly picked you up from the Doctor who made sure you were all right before he joined Spy. 

-How are you, lassie? 

The taste of spicy alcohol spread out over your lips. Demoman, without interrupting the kiss, slowly laid down with you so that you were turned your back on him. He put one hand underneath you and the other started massaging your breast.

-Mmm!

You felt him smiling. He gently slipped his tongue and started to fight for dominance. At the same time, one hand found it's way to your clit. Unlike his previous colleagues, he slowly slipped into you. 

-Don't be afraid lov. Ay really enjoy slow sex with a beautiful woman in the evening. 

You felt like you were blushing. Demo just kissed you on the cheek and started moving his pelvis at a slow pace. Even though he didn't have a quick speed, you felt a growing pleasure. With each thrust, he went deeper and deeper. His fingers were playing with your nerve button. After less than ten minutes you reached the end. Demoman kissing you on the neck saying he was proud of you. 

-What about you? 

-Ya'll see.

He gently slipped out of you and went into your other hole. 

-Ach!

-Shhh. 

He started to speed up his movements slowly all the time whispering sweet praise and kissing you passionately. Finally pressing you to him, he finished. (y/n) felt the warm cum slowly filling her bowels. Demoman slowly stood up with her. Pyro immediately go to her wanting his part in the gift.

-Pyro? 

Little firebug pulled your hand and gave out a quiet grunt. 

-Oh, I understand. 

You looked around in the living room. Scout, Sniper, Spy, Medic and Demo were lying under the fireplace creating a kind of pile to keep them all warm. Heavy, Soldier and Engineer were on the opposite side of the room. You're laughing because you can see that they're trying their best to hold themselves. 

-Engi? 

Mechanic almost fell off the chair when he heard his name out of your mouth. 

-Yes, sweetheart? 

-Could you move me to Pyro's room? It's just around the corner. 

Dell looked at you first, then at Pyro, and quickly understood what you were talking about.

-Of course, darlin'. 

(No one will ever know what's Pyro hide UwU)

After about twenty minutes, you came back from there hugging the Engineer's broad chest. He looked so excited. As soon as you two got to the couch, on which you could see the traces of the earlier, Dell sat down with you on his lap. 

-Don't worry, little one. Daddy knows how to take care of little sluts like ya. 

Finally he untied the ribbon that restrained your hands. As soon as you pulled them out to regain feeling in them, they were tied up this time with cable. You whimper when it got stuck in your skin. 

-Nobody say ya can be free little bird. 

Engi said, lying down and pulling you with him. 

-Now... 

He purred when your clit touched the tip. 

-...make Daddy feel good and maybe Soldier will treat you gently.

-Yes Daddy.

This answer was enough for Mechanic. He turned you with your back to him and then he entered you

-Aaaaah!

A strong slap made you realize that you should start moving up and down, which you did. Another one appeared when you decided to slow down to see his reaction. 

-Don't ya even dare to tease me. 

Engi growled in deep voice that make you shiver. You immediately returned to a fast pace. The quiet murmurs Engi made tell you that he was near. Just like you. Suddenly a strong trust caused that if it wasn't for the iron grip on your hips you would fly backwards.

\- Now hold on honey 'cause Daddy's gonna comin'.

At this moment you felt the orgasm coming. Engineer finished right behind you. You felt your juices mixed with his own.

-Ain't ya look at that. 

He said then got up and gently slipped out of you. He began to kiss you on the neck, on which everyone could already see traces of forming hickies.

-Good girl. Verry good. Ya make yar Daddy proud.

You smiled hugging him.

-Move maggot! 

Soldier's voice pulled you out of your momentary peace. Engi, on the other hand, laughed softly and stroked your head tenderly. 

-How can I help you, Solly? 

You said, trying to use the most innocent tone when the other group burst out laughing. The veteran looked confused. 

\- Come on little man, don't make Heavy wait. 

Solly just snorted.The next thing you saw were two strong hands pulling you from the Engineer's embrace and the fact that you were lying on the table. Soldier stood over you and under his helmet you saw a lustful look.

\- Move ladies! I will show you how a real American pleases a woman! 

-Ach!

At the same moment he entered you. You felt a little discomfort with every stroke when your bare back was running over the cold table but he still feel good inside you. Soldier, on the other hand, never stopped speaking so he didn't even notice when he came and just continue his speech. He was interrupted by Heavy, who with one powerful jerk disconnected you two and sent a cursing Soldier to the couch next to the Engineer.

-Heavy will not wait any longer for a small man who speak not important things.

-Commie.

One look he send him was enough to silence him for the rest of the evening. However, when his face turned towards you, gigant softened immediately. Without the slightest effort he lifted you up so that your heads were at equal heights. 

-Is the little girl ready for Heavy? 

Kissing him on the nose you answered with only one word. He smiled and gently moved you so he could kiss you on the lips. It was obvious that he was trying to control his every move as if he was afraid of hurting you. You expected him to be big. Maybe not so big. You whimper when he try fit his tip inside you. 

-We do not have to do this if little girls is scared that Heavy could hurt her.

-No... Heavy I can take this but please let me adjust to you.

Russian nod and started kissing your breast. You moaned. After ten minutes of foreplay, you feel you were ready to take him. 

-This time please enter me with one move.

-Are you sure...?

-Ye... aaaaaaaaaaah!

Heavy fit inside you perfectly. You never feel so full. He hit the G-spot in his first move. (y/n) became a panting mess. You can only cry for him and ask for more. 

-Yes Misha... please... ah!

Gigant stuck to your scored neck with his lips. You can hear him mumred praices for you in Russian. His tip hit your cervix with full force. With three final trust you can see the stars. (y/n) don't even feel the big load of cum he put in her. Small bulge form in her stomach. She don't even know when he slippt out of her

-Misha can you take our Leibe to mein quarters, please? Ich want to take care of her.

-Da Doctor. 

Heavy take you with him and together with Medic they took care of you for next two days. The other also help by bringing you food, water or just talk with you. 

Just like Spy said. It was verry white Christmas for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets UwU
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
